1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a gas powered burner, emitting substantially infrared radiation, with perforated ceramic elements which are adjustable in and/or perpendicular to their planes.
Infrared is used nowadays in many different areas. Common weaknesses of existing gas powered constructions are:
1. Sensitivity to position. Existing constructions function adequately as long as they are horizontally mounted (radiating upwards or downwards). In vertical arrangements, due to the heat rising, the burner is warmer at the top than at the bottom, whereby the infra-red radiation becomes non-uniform. This results in it being impossible to set the desired wavelength on the infra-red emitter. PA1 2. Difficulties to obtain an even high intensity at the same time as being able to adapt the wavelength in the infra-red spectrum to differing areas of application. PA1 3. Inadequate efficiency. When the gas pressure and thereby the through-flow speed for the gas increases, the flames try to separate from the burner with the result that the heat emission to the infra-red radiating element reduces. The result is that convection heat increases and the infra-red radiation decreases.